April 22, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:50 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:53 Loving77 Hey pweeb 5:53 Flower1470 Sup Peep Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:05 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:05 Loving77 hi chris 6:05 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:06 Chrisgaff Hey Pen, Hey Lil. Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:20 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:01 Dragonian King hi lily sup peep hi chris whenever you get back if you do 7:03 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:04 Dragonian King whats up 7:04 Flower1470 not much 7:12 Dragonian King lily guess what i got 7:14 Flower1470 what? 7:14 Dragonian King a john lemon cd lol 7:15 Flower1470 :P 7:15 Dragonian King i want to replace flip's picture on the SZW i dont know whether i should have him crying or being electrocuted though 7:17 Flower1470 oh shoot i forgot the galaxy-eyes picture that's what you wanted, right? 7:18 Dragonian King yeah actually i'll need some more pictures too Mizar, Dumon, Anna, Nelson Kaze err Don Thousand 7:19 Flower1470 Look down our list of characters lol 7:19 Dragonian King Haru, Kazuma Mira Heartland, Mr. Kay, Nistro, Roku yeah thats it better get some pictures ready for DM characters too 7:20 Flower1470 pfft I'm not too worried about the DM peeps But all these Zexal characters O_o 7:22 Dragonian King preferably, the goofiest pictures you have :P 7:22 Flower1470 I was abut to ask that lol about* I don't have many pictures of the Zexal crew, so I'll have to take them, and that might take a while. I'll write the list down and I'll get to it whenever 7:24 Dragonian King ok first and foremost, mizar dumon and don thousand then anna and nelson everyone else meehhhhh 7:26 Flower1470 Galaxy-Eyes, Mizar, Dumon, Anna, Nelson, Kaze, Don Thousand, Haru, Kazuma, Mira, Heartland, Mr. Kay, Nistro, Roku oh geez now you're giving me priorities 7:27 Dragonian King lol 7:27 Flower1470 Galaxy-Eyes, Mizar, Dumon, Don Thousand, Anna, Nelson, Kaze, Haru, Kazuma, Mira, Heartland, Mr. Kay, Nistro, Roku 7:27 Dragonian King everyone else can go fly a kite until you're able to do them 7:27 Flower1470 ^in that order LOL ok 7:27 Dragonian King Nosedive Kite Dude, preferably 7:27 Flower1470 do you happen to have pages for these people 7:28 Dragonian King no i just need them uploaded and i'll do the rest 7:29 Flower1470 alrighty Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:31 Flower1470 Wb 7:31 Chrisgaff Hello again guys. :P Ty 7:35 Dragonian King hi chris 7:36 Flower1470 Don Thousand is going to be hard That guy has more alter egos than I have Wikia accounts For now I'll use what the dub knows, then I'll get a better one when Peep and I watch the sub 7:39 Chrisgaff Hey Silly 7:39 Dragonian King lol 8:19 Flower1470 . 8:44 Dragonian King . 8:45 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:45 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:46 Flower1470 ooo i found a really nice Dark Magician figure but it's ¥7800 O_o 9:09 Chrisgaff G2g, bye guys Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:11 Flower1470 ooo 9:16 Dragonian King dark magician or dark magician girl? 9:17 Flower1470 Just the Dark Magician 9:18 Dragonian King oh 9:20 Flower1470 I absolutely love the Dark Magician but idk if he's worth that much yen lol 9:56 Dragonian King i gtg, bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:02 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014